


Returning Souls

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t know if you’re still doing request but I was wondering if you could do a Sam x reader where Sam is soulless!Sam and he meets the reader and has gentle sex with them and they give him back his soul at the end before disappearing into thin air</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning Souls

Warnings: Soulless!Sam, Demon!Reader, smut, oral

Fic:

“Hey there Sweetheart,” a tall, good looking man says to you as he moves to sit next to you at the bar.

“Hello Sam,” you reply with a smirk. He looks at you in confusion, but he doesn’t ask how you know his name. You’d been looking for him for months and you knew he’d be attracted to you from the moment he saw you; you had something he needed, something he wanted even if he didn’t realize it yet. Being a demon, Sam Winchester was bad news in and of himself, but a soulless Sam Winchester who lacked moral judgment and remorse was even worse.

“Let me buy you a drink,” Sam says and you agree. He orders a drink for you and for him. “So, you know my name, what’s yours?” he asks, though you know the soulless man didn’t really care.

“Y/N,” you reply simply. You decide to leave out the fact that you’re a demon who’s got his soul in a little vial hanging around your neck.

“I like that name,” Sam replies. The bartender comes back with two drinks in hand and places them in front of you and Sam. You smile at Sam over the rim of your drink before taking a sip. “Do you have any plans for tonight?” Sam asks.

“I think I might now,” you respond. Sam’s eyes go dark at the comment.

“Would you like to come back to my motel room?” he asks.

“Now?” you ask, “I haven’t even finished my drink. Besides, you barely even know my name.”

“It’s Y/N,” he says, “And I know that you want me. Hell I want you too.”

“Well you’re a bit full of yourself aren’t you?” you chuckle.

“You could be full of me too if you wanted to be,” he says darkly. You almost choke on your drink. A smirk crosses his lips. You were a demon but you were still shocked by the forwardness that Sam was expressing.

“So, where is this motel room?” you ask before polishing your off your drink. Sam smiles and holds out a hand. He helps you from the chair and leads you to a parking spot containing a black Dodge Charger. You jump into the passenger seat and Sam starts up the engine. He pulls out of the parking space and heads out down the road to some rundown motel. What else would you expect from a Winchester?

You play with the vial around your neck as you enter the motel room. All you had to do was open the lid and it would be done, Sam Winchester would be whole again; but the comments Sam had made earlier made you want something more. You lean against the dresser and draw your lip between your teeth, debating whether you should open the lid or not.

Sam makes your decision for you when he grabs your hips and presses you up against the wall, his lips hungrily meeting yours. “Slow down there,” you say, pushing him away slightly. If you were going to do this, you weren’t going to let Sam have his way with you, oh no, you were going to torture him a little bit. “If this is going to happen, you have to be gentle,” you tell him.

He groans, but complies. Instead of kissing you roughly, he leans in and kisses you gently. You reach up and unbutton the top button of his shirt, slowly letting your hands move lower. Sam’s tongue slides against your lower lip asking for permission, which you instantly grant, allowing his tongue to map out the expanse of your mouth. When Sam’s shirt is completely open, you run your fingers down his bare chest. His hard muscles ripple beneath your hands and you love the feeling.

Never in your life did you imagine you’d be intimate with a Winchester yet here you were, pressed up against the wall with Sam’s lips moving against yours. His hands fist in the material of your shirt and you can tell it’s taking all the restraint he has to keep from tearing the fabric from your body. You push him away slightly and pull the shirt over your head, letting it fall to the floor.

Sam’s hands are back on you in an instant, the callused skin caressing your every curve. His hands move up to the clasp of your bra and he removes it easily. He tries to remove your necklace, but you quickly stop him. You weren’t going to part with Sam’s soul that easily, not when you were this close to giving it back to him. Sam shrugs before he leans in and presses his lips to the skin of your neck. You push his shirt from his shoulders before his large hands take hold of your hips.

With what you’d almost call calculated precision, Sam turns you and guides you back to the bed. You fall on the bed as the backs of your knees hit the mattress, pulling Sam with you. He leaves a trail of kisses down your body, stopping to pay attention to your breasts. When he reaches the waistband of your pants, he leaves a trail of kisses along the skin before he undoes the button and pulls down the zipper. His darkened eyes look up to you as his fingers play with the elastic band of your panties.

As you lift your hips, Sam hooks his fingers beneath the material, pulling them down to your knees. He removes one shoe and sock then the other before he pulls your pants and panties all of the way down, leaving you completely exposed beneath him. From the look in his eyes, you can tell it’s taking everything he’s got to keep from shedding his clothes and taking you right then and there. Sam kneels down before you and spreads your legs, kissing up one thigh and then the other before his lips barely brush your clit.

You gasp and buck your hips up, begging him for more. The tip of his tongue teases your folds and you buck your hips again. Sam chuckles and pulls back. “I thought you wanted me to be gentle,” Sam teases.

“I didn’t mean to be that gentle,” you groan, earning a grin from Sam. He leans in and sucks your clit between his lips before bringing a finger up to your entrance, teasing your folds with the calloused pad of his finger.

He flicks your clit with his tongue before he pushes one of his long fingers inside you, swirling it around and exploring you. His finger curls inside you, searching for that spot that will drive you crazy. When he finds it, you cry out and grind yourself against his hand. “Oh Sam,” you moan. Sam rewards you by sliding a second finger inside you, curling and scissoring them.

“You like that don’t you Y/N?” Sam asks as he draws soft moans from your lips. You moan and respond by rocking your hips towards him. Sam moves his lips to your clit and sucks the sensitive bud between them again before he adds a third finger beside the other two. The combination of his fingers pumping in and out of you and the sensation of him sucking on your clit makes pressure build in your stomach.

“Sam,” you groan, “Please.” His fingers and lips work you over, making your walls grow tight around his fingers. Your back arches off the bed as your walls clamp down around the digits. “Sam!” you call out, your orgasm washing over you in waves. Your hands fist into the sheets as your toes curl. Sam helps you ride out your orgasm before he pulls his fingers from you and brings them to his lips.

“Delicious,” Sam hums. You watch as he licks each digit clean. His hands move down to his pants as you slide your way up to the top of the bed. Sam’s fingers work to quickly remove his pants and boxers as he kicks off his shoes and toes off his socks. You groan at the sheer size of him and Sam grins wickedly. “Like what you see?” Sam asks. You moan as you draw your bottom lip between your teeth.

Sam crawls onto the bed and comes to hover above you. His knee pushes your legs apart as his lips meet yours. “You still want me to be gentle?” Sam mumbles against your skin.

“Uh-huh,” you answer, knowing that this was torture for him. From the look in his eyes, you could tell he wanted to hold your hands above your head and fuck you into the mattress. His hand struggles to move gently down your side until it hooks behind your knee and draws your leg around his waist. He rests a forearm beside your head as he lines himself up with your entrance. His lips kiss your own as he pushes into you inch by inch, filling and stretching you as he enters you to the hilt. “Sam,” you groan as you adjust to his size. You push a fallen strand of hair behind his ear as he looks down at you, waiting for your permission to move.

You drag your nails down his back, torturing him as you make him wait just a little longer. Sam groans when your hand reaches his ass and you squeeze the flesh. With a smirk, you lift your hips and Sam takes it as the signal to start moving. His thrusts start slow and shallow, but soon grow deeper and deeper. Each roll of his hips has him hitting all the right spots, making you moan and writhe as he makes the knot in your stomach coil.

“Oh Y/N, you feel so good,” Sam groans. His cock twitches inside you and you moan loudly. Sam’s eyes shut tight and his hand fists in the sheet as he refrains himself from slamming into you again and again. His every movement is painfully gentle; this was definitely the best form of torture you could conceive for the soulless man.

You wrap your other leg around his waist and he uses the new leverage to his advantage. The tip of his cock slides against your g-spot with each deep thrust, making you gasp and mewl. “You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Sam groans.

“Mmm,” you hum in affirmation. To be honest, you loved watching the Winchester struggle to keep his composure. Demon as you were, you’d probably never get the chance for another encounter like this, so you had to enjoy it while it lasted.

Your walls begin to grow tight around him and his jaw goes slack. His heavy breaths caress your skin as he nestles his face into the crook of your neck. “So close aren’t you Sammy?” you question, earning a groan from Sam. His cock throbs against your walls making the knot in your stomach pull tight.

“I need to feel you cum,” Sam groans, and that’s all it takes. The knot in your stomach snaps and your walls clamp down around his cock.

“Oh Sam,” you moan as your back arches off the bed and your toes curl against his skin. Your orgasm sparks Sam’s and his cock pulses as he spills himself inside you. He shouts your name and his grip on the sheets tightens as he fights to remain gentle with you.

You drag your nails lazily up and down his back as Sam comes down from his high. Sam pulls himself from you and rolls to the side, running his hands through his hair before falling back against the pillows, a satisfied smirk crosses his lips. “You were amazingly gentle for a man without a soul,” you comment casually.

“Sorry, what was that?” Sam asks, his head lolling to the side.

“You heard me, Winchester,” you say as you slip out of the sheets. You play with the vial around your neck before looking back at Sam. He sits on the disheveled bed, a dumbfounded look plastered on his face.

“Who are you?” Sam questions.

“Oh, I’m just your average, run of the mill demon, but I was able to pluck your soul from the pit,” you tell him, “The soulless you is no good for anyone, so it’s my job to return your soul to that gorgeous vessel of yours.”

“Don’t,” Sam warns as he moves towards you across the bed.

“Oops,” you say, shrugging your shoulders as you flip open the vial, “Too late.” Sam’s soul spills out of the container and instantly finds his body. Sam shouts as his soul returns to its proper location, yelling at you to make it stop. “Sorry Sammy,” you tell him, clicking your fingers to tidy yourself up, “There’s no going back now, but hopefully you enjoyed the ‘homecoming’ gift I gave you. Goodbye Sam.” You snap your fingers one last time, leaving Sam alone in the motel room to deal with all the problems that came along with reuniting with his long lost soul.


End file.
